Blade of Dragons
by Rakurai-Kamikaze
Summary: When Gumball and his friends are playing the VR version of the most popular RPG game in Elmore. They got trapped by the game itself. Join them on their adventures and hardships to find the Dragon Blade to complete the game. (OCs needed) (Cover made by me)
1. Virtual Reality

"Darwin, got anything?" A blue feline lazily asked. He wore a white T-shirt with a wolf sillhouete on the front, and leather pants. The feline named Gumball had his arms folded behind his head, resting.

"Nope, got nothing" Darwin replied, he tapped his dark blue boots while his green jacket was on the compiter desk, next to him, "We waited 2 years for this! When will the VR release?!" Gumball complained.

"The forum said that the VR version will only be playable in a building next to the mall" Darwin explained. He looked at the RPG game's title.

 **Blade of Dragons**

A knock on the bedroom's door came. Darwin opened it and revealed a blue cat which was more taller than Gumball with a orange oval nose and black colored forehead that was on top of his brownish and yellowish eyes, the feline wore a black T-shirt with a yellow thunderbolt on the front that was underneath a light gray unzipped hoodie, jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey Thunder" Darwin greeted the feline known as Thunder, "Hey dude" Thunder replied and sat down on the floor, "Any updates?" Thunder asked Darwin, "Well, they said that the VR version will exclusively be played at a building next to the mall" Darwin replied.

Thunder got up and readed the forum about the release, "Note that if you want to play the VR version. You will have to pack clothes and some things. You will stay there untill you're satisfied" Thunder readed out loud. Darwin scrolled to the comments section and seem to find a lot of players that wanted to play the VR version.

 _Tommorrow.._

Thunder was sleeping peacefully, until Gumball shakes him heavily which obviously made him wake up, "IT'S RELEASED!" Gumball exclaimed in excitement to Thunder.

Thunder sprinted to the computer and looked at the newest forum post, which made him shocked yet happy at the same time. Thay get to play the VR version of the game in a building next to the Elmore Mall.

The trio quickly packed their clothes and ate breakfast in breakneck speed. Then they hurried and got out of the house. Thunder was the only one who can drive so he got into the driver's seat and started the engine, and they immediately drove to Penny's house.

Thunder drove to the Fitzgeralds household to invite Penny. When they got there, Gumball jumped out of the car from the opened window, ignoring the closed car door.

Gumball quickly knock the door as Penny opened it, "Today's the day right?" The yellow fairy asked. Her medium lengthed ponytail with slightly short bangs made her beautiful, her gray hoodie and yellow shorts made her more casual than before.

Gumball snatched her arm and sprinted to the car, the couple got into the backseat with Darwin. Thunder pushes the accelerator hard as it made a U-turn and sped up, "Next to Elmore Mall right?" Thunder asked to make sure the location is correct.

They've made it to the building. It seems that a lot of players are waiting to play the game, from players that had already played the game to newcomers. Gumball, Darwin, and Penny are newcomers but Thunder here is a pure veteran. He has played the PC version with his brother since it got released.

They walked into the building and was amazed by how huge the building is.

The center of the building was the field for playing the game, the sides are bunkbeds and behind the field is a restaurant. They quickly put their bags to their designated bunkbeds before someone got it before them.

They walked to the field and picked up the VR set, which consist of headset, bodywear, gloves, and footwears. Thunder put them on and asked the staff on how to insert his saved game to the VR version.

Thunder inserted a chip which was filled by his saved data to the right side of the headset.

The game creator walked to the center of the field while his (Yes the GM is a male) arms are on his back, "Welcome veterans and newcomers, i present you the VR version of our game" The game creator explained.

Gumball's vision was not dark anymore. But he's in the game menu, an option that said "Newcomer" and "Veteran" popped out. Gumball chose the newcomer and was amazed by how many classes and possibilities that he can costumized his character.

The classes consist of:

Knight (Fighter)

Hero (Protagonist)

Paladin (Heavy knight with light powers and slight healing powers)

Hexblade (Same as the Paladin but has dark and damaging powers. Clearly the opposite of the Paladin)

Dragoon (A knight that wears armor made of dragon scales or can turn into one. Accosiated with dragons and spears)

Berserker (Focused more on damage than defense)

Samurai (Lower defense than knights. Asian's swordmasters)

Sorcerer (Mage)

Necromancer (Magic user that relies on blood and death)

Rogue (Class that relies on stealth and speed)

Cleric (Healer)

Ranger (Hunter/Archer)

Beast Master (Ranger that's companied by animals)

Bard (Music user that can inflict stats on allies and enemies with their music)

Monk (Bare fisted fighters with really low defense)

Engineer (Class that relies on steampunk or magictek technology)

Gunslinger (Firearm wielders)

Gumball smilled and picked the Hero as his class. A gear menu popped up, Gumball picked the red tunic with shoulder plates and black leather trousers, as the weapon he picked the copper broadsword with a metal hilt, he picked the bronze shield with dragon patterns made of pure gold.

Gumball spawned at the field or the spawning point. He checked himself and it seems that he's still the blue cat he normally was, which made him amazed. He then wandered around and glance in every direction while holding his weapon just in case a enemy attacks him, just to find his friends.

 **And thats is the first chapter of my story which was inspired by PheonixxNinja's DragonHeart Online and Bearmans's Dead Seas Online! I certainly hope that i don't get hate from 'copying' them. I also write this in the app version so i have no clue on how to do the border line. Anyways, i got you an OC submission! If you wanted to have your OC in my story so i can make this story more alive, just fill these simple submissions!**

 **Name:**

 **Username:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance: (Blade of Dragons appearance)**

 **Personality:**

 **Class: (Mentioned in the story)**

 **Equipment: (You have to write the weapon in detail so i can picture it in my mind)**

 **Backstory: (Did they ever played the PC version or are they are a newcomer?)**

 **Abilities: (Write how it works)**

 **Thunder is owned by me**

 **Gumball, Darwin, and Penny is from The Amazing World of Gumball**


	2. Battle of Newcomers and Veterans

**First of all, i would like to thank you to** **Anonomous person, Lord demon, and guest for their OC! Be sure to submit one. Theres also rules at the end of the chapter for the OC submission. Enough chit chatting its time to MARCH ONTO THE STORY!**

Gumball was walking around the field, finding his closest friends. He glanced in every direction, but can't find one of them.

"ANYBODY HELP!" A faint feminine scream came. Gumball ran to the source of the scream.

Gumball sprinted and stopped to see Penny and Darwin were being taunted by 2 players.

Penny wore a pastel purple scarf and a pink sleeveless leather jacket thats underneath a pastel red sleeve dress going to her lower foot and white boots. She was wielding a wooden staff with curved edge, on the middle of the curve was a floating red gemstone shining brightly.

Darwin wore a dark green cloak as his hood were on his head, brown leather trousers, and was wielding his wooden bow with his arrow that has a metal tip on it.

The 2 figures that they were fighting are more high level than them. The first figure is a dark furred wolf with leather armor and one spiked shoulder guard on the left arm, has long chains on his arm and silver colored spiked gauntlets, and was wielding a huge claymore sword with square cross guard with a bandaged handle.

 **Blood the god slayer**

 **Johnny Clouds**

 **Lv: 30**

 **Class: Berserker**

 **Equipment: [Ultra rare] Claymore, [Rare] Spiked Gauntlets.**

 **Skills/Abilities: Flame Fury, Rage of Hades, Inferno Claws**

Gumball looked at the second figure. The second figure was a female with light blue hair with a trimmed fringe and a bun. The female was seen wearing a hooded cloak as symbols were glowing brightly on her cloak. She wielded a spell bounded pieces of wood making a crude walking stick. The pieces of woods are suspended midair, leaving gaps between them, with a dark aura radiating the staff.

 **Lisa_The_Audience**

 **Lisa (unknown)**

 **Lv: 20**

 **Class: Necromancer**

 **Equipment: [Rare] Spectre of Darkness, [Spell] Necromance Spell Book**

 **Abilities: Encore, Death Bed**

When they're charging at the 2 newcomers. A high frequency noise shook them and made all of the players have severe headache. Gumball clutched his head with his palms and pass out as well as them.

Gumball woke up and groaned in pain. Until he felt his sword on his arm, he picked it up and felt like it was real. He tried to cut himself by using his broadsword, and he felt real pain. He glanced at Darwin while his eyes were widen completely in fear.

"We're.. in the game.." Darwin said in fear.

"That means, if we die. Then we die.." Gumball's eyes widen in fear when he realize that when they got killed, they die in real life. His foot were touching the luscious grass as he actually felt them tingling his foot.

The 2 figures were walking towards them with glare on their eyes. Not caring if they're in the game or not.

The canine charged at them and swung his claymore to Penny. In a flash Gumball blocked the attack with his broadsword, hands shaking as he felt the canine's strength, but he tried to push it away.

He successfully push the claymore to the canine and swung his sword at him, the canine known as John blocked the attack and twirl it making Gumball loose his guard as his sword almost fell down.

The female were surrounded by symbols around her as well as on her cloak. Demons came from the sky as she commands them to attack the goldfish. Darwin drew his arrow and release it and shotted a demon. There was too much of them so he tried to focus.

Suddenly, his vision were dark but the only visible thing was the demons flying towards Darwin. He drew a arrow and shot it striaght to the sky. His vision went normal again as arrows were raining and hitting the demons making them banish.

 **Skill unlocked!: Arrow Rain**

The female grunted as shadows formed around her, and formed 4 claws made of shadows. The claws charged at Darwin.

 **Flame Fury**

The canine's fist was burned by blue flames as he made a impact on Gumball's body, making him reeling backwards as he felt a burn on his chest, he gripped his burned chest and endured the pain. Penny raises her healing staff and the gemstone glows brightly. A light aura came and Gumball absorb the aura, feeling his health went to full again.

 **Skill unlocked!: Healing Aura**

After that, Gumball swung his broadsword in full force. But the canine dodge it and made Gumball hitted the female on the arm, making her fell down and clenched his injured arm. The female dissapeared and what was only left was the canine, John.

John smirked and swung his claymore at the newcomers. They had been expected a huge impact until they felt nothing. They opened their eyes and saw Thunder blocking the attack.

Thunder wore a heavy white steel armor with thick markings made by pure gold, 2 pair of white steel shoulder plates with gold markings stacked on eachother. On his back was big golden wings. He was blocking the canine's weapon with a huge broadsword with a flat middle of the blade that has 4 Zodiac symbols carved on it. The cross guard has winged edge with a sapphire engraved on the middle of it and was made of gold. The handle has leather on it and the hilt has miniwings made of gold.

Thunder blocked the attack, and kicked the claymore to the air. John's only defense was his gauntlets as he rapidly punches Thunder. Thunder gripped John's left fist and crushes it, making him scream in pain.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" John exclaimed while he was holding his crushed arm, kneeling to the ground. He grabbed a potion and splash it to him, making him dissapeared.

"You guys okay?" Thunder asked them casually. Gumball and Penny were holding eachother in fear, while Darwin has his mouth hung opened.

"So we actually stuck in the game?" Gumball asked.

"The only way to get out of this game, is that you have to find a weapon called the Dragon Blade. And it's the only weapon in the game that will defeat the hardest boss in this world" Thunder explained.

"Is it Araknoth?" Gumball guessed the hardest boss lf the game, in which the creator made for the players to find the item and try to kill it.

Thunder nodded, "The GC said. That if you die, a shock will sent to your heart and stop it. Making you die" Thunder added.

Gumball stared at Thunder, looking at his stats.

 **Electro-Shock**

 **Thunder Blade Roachenson**

 **Lv: 85**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Equipment: [Ethereal] Guardian's Holy Blade, [Legendary] Golden Angel Wings**

 **Skills/Abilities: God Smite, Holy Surge, Heal Bless, Angelic Charge**

Gumball hung his mouth wide open when looking at his friends stats. Thunder looked at their stats.

 **Awesomefeline15**

 **Gumball Tristopher Watterson**

 **Lv: 7**

 **Class: Hero**

 **Equipment: [Common] Copper Sword, [Common] Bronze Shield**

 **Skills/Abilities: Heavy swing**

Then Thunder looked at Penny's stats.

 **Sweet_Angel01**

 **Penny Watterson**

 **Lv: 3**

 **Class: Cleric**

 **Equipment: [Common] Healing Staff**

 **Skills/Abilities: Healing Aura**

Then at Darwin.

 **Theory_Of_WalkingGoldfish**

 **Darwin Watterson**

 **Lv: 5**

 **Class: Ranger**

 **Equipment: [Uncommon] Hunter's bow**

 **Skills/Abilities: Arrow Rain**

"I see you guys are already leveling up" Thunder said while his arms are folded.

"Let's find a place to stay. Its getting late" Thunder suggested and walked towards a empty cabin.

 **That's chapter 2! Sorry, Anonomous person. Your OC will show up next chapter so don't worry! Anyways there's some rules i want you to follow when writing a OC submission.**

 **1\. Don't make your OC already defeated Araknoth. Araknoth is impossible for players even over level 900. And you can defeat it if you have the Dragon Blade which Gumball and his friends will obtain.**

 **2\. DO NOT make your OC super complicated.**

 **3\. Maximum number of Skills or Abilities are 4**

 **4\. there are weapon rarity in the game. Heres the list**

 **[Common]**

 **[Uncommon]**

 **[Rare]**

 **[Ultra Rare]**

 **[Legendary]**

 **[Ethereal]**

 **And do not make your weapon an ethereal, i will decide on what weapon will have the rarity i writed.**

 **Thunder, OUT**

 **Thunder is owned by me**

 **John (Blood) is owned by Lord Demon**

 **Lisa is owned by Guest**


	3. New Ally

**More OCs?! You guys are crazy! Now, please wait for your OC's appearance. Because only 2 OCs will make a appearance per chapter. If your OC is good, then they can stay with Gumball and his friends and will appear in every chapter. If your OC is evil, then the only appearance they can have is a fight or a battle. Sorry for rambling and MARCH ONTO THE STORY!**

Gumball walked into the empty cabin. The cabin has space for them so they sat down or lie down in exhaustion.

"Anybody tell me WHY ARE WE STUCK IN THIS GAME?!" Darwin exclaimed.

"I'll tell you why." Thunder took a deep breath to finally explain why they're stuck in the game.

"I was wondering around, finding you guys. Until a high pitched noise came out of nowhere and made all of the players to pass out for a short time. The creator appeared and said to every player that we're stuck in this game just so they can test our strength and mind, also for their 'entertainment'. They quested us to obtain a new weapon called the Dragon Blade. They created Araknoth as the boss that's almost impossible to beat, but you can beat him if a player got the sword. Araknoth is about life and death, it can decide wether or not the player is allowed to kill him, or get killed instantly by his powers. If the player beat him, the player will count as a hero and made everyone go back to the real world again." Thunder explained.

"So we're here for their entertainment?!" Gumball exclaimed in anger.

"Yes. They made us wanting to play the game and it was a trap all along.." Thunder replied and took his helmet off and put it to the floor.

"Its getting dark already, we should sleep." Penny stated.

"I'll be the night guard." Gumball decided, even though he's not high leveled.

"Gumball, you have the first shift to 12:00 AM and i'll start my shift right after you." Thunder planned.

 _At night.._

Thunder, Penny, and Darwin were sleeping in the cabin, while Gumball was walking around the cabin to get some fresh air. He head back to the cabin and say next to Penny while she was sleeping peacefully.

Gumball glanced at Penny and smiled, he kissed her on the forehead as Penny was also smiling happily. He wrapped his arm round the fairy, waiting for Thunder to wake up. Unfortunately for Gumball was tired so he slept with Penny.

Thunder woke up unexpectedly as he muffled some words. He scratched his eyes and looked at the couple, sleeping together. He smiled and walked out of the cabin, and stretched his body as he sighed in relief.

A rustle came from the bushes, Thunder wield his sword and walked slowly at the bush. A dark green goblin with leather armor came out of the bushes, a wooden club was at its hands.

 **Camouflage Goblin**

 **Lv: 10**

 **Equipment: [Common] Wooden Club**

"Aww, aren't you cute?" Thunder joked. The goblin was mad and charge at him while its club was ready to strike anytime.

Thunder casually looked at the goblin charging at him, not even wanting to escape. Instead, he snickered. He kicked the goblin with half of his force as the goblin flew far away. Thunder raised an eyebrow when he looked at the goblin howling in pain. He shrugged it off and went back to the cabin.

Thunder sat down and sighed silently. He looked at Gumball and Penny sleeping together peacefully. Gumball had wrapped his arms around Penny's midriff and waist, his chin was on top of Penny's head sniffing her aromatic hair. The couple's sleeping position was like a bear hug to Thunder. Thunder awed silently.

 _At morning.._

Gumball yawned and looked at Penny with his tired eyes. Penny turned around and stared at Gumball eye to eye, smiling. They share a passionate kiss on the lips and breaked apart.

"Hey lovebirds, time to eat!" Thunder said as he opned the door and Darwin were following him. 4 bowls of freshly chopped fruits were on their hands.

The couple sat down and picked 2 bowls, Gumball gave one to Penny as they ate it together. Thunder and Darwin sat down and ate their fruits.

"Okay the fruit seems kinda not bad at all." Darwin complimented the food. Thunder nodded.

 **Bowl of fruit**

 **Chopped apples, oranges, pears, and mangos.**

 **Gives energy to the player.**

"Well its apples, pears, mangos and oranges. They're delicious." Thunder replied to Darwin.

"How did you find these?" Gumball inquired.

"I buy them at the local shop. They have alot of things there for you guys to start adventuring." Thunder stated.

After eating, they relaxed for a while.

"You know what? We should buy some of the equipments in the shop." Gumball suggested.

"You don't have any golds, i can give you some." Thunder replied. A screen appeared on Gumball's eyes.

 **Recieved 20.000 G from Electro-Shock!**

"Thanks dude!" Gumball thanked Thunder. Thunder gave everyone in the cabin 20.000 G since he has a lot of golds and have nothing to waste it.

They've arrived at the shop. Gumball looked at the weapons.

 **Iron Shortsword : 200 G**

 **Longsword : 1.000 G**

 **Iron Shield : 1.500 G**

 **Iron Broadsword : 3.500 G**

 **Grappling Hook : 2.000 G**

 **Steel Scythe : 9.000 G**

 **Cleric Staff : 5,000 G**

 **Hunter's Long Bow : 4.000 G**

Gumball bought the iron broadsword and the iron shield. Darwin bought the Hunter's long bow. Penny bought the healing staff.

"Looks like you guys are ready." Thunder said. They walked out of the shop.

Upon heading to the cabin. A figure stands right infront of them, wielding his weapon against them. The figure was a female black cat wearing her normal real life attire, which was a black T-shirt with a cat on the front, black skirt that goes well with her black shoes. She seems around 12 and was wielding a medium sized white broadsword with blue strips.

"Who are you?" The feline asked Thunder.

"Kat, this is our friend. Don't worry." Gumball replied to the black feline known as Kat. Thunder and Gumball looked at her stats.

 **Black Kat 24**

 **Kat (Unknown)**

 **Lv: 8**

 **Class: Paladin**

 **Equipment** **: [Uncommon] White Broadsword**

 **Skills/Abilities: Parkour Boost**

Dark aura formed around her as Thunder quickly let out his sword and wield it towards Kat while his wings are opened widely.

"A Paladin MUST NOT have dark powers." Thunder scolded with a glare to her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kat inquired and slowly retrieved her weapon.

"You're a Paladin right? Why do you have dark aura around you?" Thunder replied.

"Carrie teach me that. Its actually shadow magic." Kat calmly stated.

"Why would you want shadow powers if you're a Paladin?" Thunder inquired.

"Are Paladin's not allowed to have shadow magic?" Kat replied. Thunder retrieved his sword and sighed.

"If a Paladin have shadow or dark powers, the Paladin will turn to a Hexblade. So Paladin's are not allowed to have such dark or shadowy magic." Thunder explained.

"Then how do we take the shadow magic off from my body?" Kay asked.

"Hold still" Thunder said.

 **Heal Bless**

Light forms around Thunder as he touches Kat's forehead, while his eyes were closed. Shadows came out of her head and dissapreared. The light aura was gone and Thunder opened his eyes.

"Remember to not use or learn shadow magic," Thunder suggested.

"W-wait, i though Heal Bless only-" Gumball asked but cutted by Thunder

"Heal Bless can remove bad side effects," Thunder explained. Gumball nodded.

"Anyways, what's your name?" Kat asked Thunder.

"Other word for lightning," Thunder riddled her.

"Is it Thunder?" Kat answered. Thunder nodded.

 _In the cabin.._

"So, you're new here?" Thunder said.

"Well, technically no. I play this game rarely and shortly so i'm still level 8" Kat stated.

A message popped out to Kat, Darwin, Gumball, and Penny.

 **You are invited to Electro-Shock's guild.**

 **Would you like to join?**

They smiled and chose to join his guild.

"Hey!" A voice came from outside. Gumball looked through the window and saw another figure staring at the cabin, waiting it to be raided.

The figure was another female. She has dark brown hair that was braided. The female was a bit muscular with soft curves. She has dark tan with a slight dark brown skin, her eyes were hazel. Her head was more heart shaped, she grinned and revealed her slightly pointed teeth. She has dark brown wolf ears that wide set with lighter brown tips, and has dark brown long slightly fluffed tail. She wore a short dark blue tunic with fingerless gloves, black shorts that mixed well with her black knee-high boots. She also wears silver arm braces, breastplates, and pauldrons. She was seen wearing black leather goggles with blue lenses and silver fittings. She has silver pata on her right hand with intricate flower carved into the hilt/gauntlet.

 **Amara**

 **Kali Dulal**

 **Lv: 16**

 **Class: Engineer**

 **Equipment: [Rare] Silver Pata [Steampunk reinforcement, [Rare] Steampunk Time Watch**

 **Skills/Abilities: Time Reduction**

Thunder opened the door as his sword are ready, "Who are you?!" Thunder asked the female known as Kali.

"Oh, so there's players here? Take all of your items or i'll hurt you," Kali threatened Thunder, although he didn't felt any fear from her.

"Try me," Thunder replied. Kali swung her fist to Thunder but he dodge it quickly, then another swing, but missed again. Swing per swing she failed. So she use her watch.

 **Time Reduction**

Time slows down for all of the players around Kali except her. She slashes Thunder's armor, but got reeled of by how strong it is. She tried to slash Thunder's armor again, but no luck.

Time moves normally again as Thunder roundhouse kicked her to a tree, making her grunt and fell down to the ground. She got up and charges at Thunder once more. Before it happened, Thunder held Kali's Indian gauntlet and sword hybrid.

"Do it once more. **Or i crush your wrist."** Thunder glared at her with full anger and said that with the most scariest and threathening voice she ever heard. She released her hand and retrieved her Pala to her silver brace.

"Good luck next time. Because i will kill you in your sleep," Kali said, she ran off to the woods.

Thunder took his helmet off and got into the cabin. Ignoring his friends questions.

 **And that's chapter 3! Sorry Anonomous Person, the Paladin class are not allowed to have shadow magic. And POMForever, if you want Kali as a good player, then i would write her as a redeemer in later chapters. Next 2 OCs, Alistair Miles and Luca Akatsuki!**

 **Thunder, OUT.**

 **Thunder is owned by me**

 **Kat is owned by Anonomous Person**

 **Kali is owned by POMForever**


	4. Reunited

**Now, i've already readed Bearmans's Dead Seas Online 4th chapter. He said we can do a group chat on Skype. So sure why not? But Pheonixx is busy so we could wait for him. For a gender reveal, i'm a tomboy GIRL** **who likes RPGs, swords, dragons, tech music, and drawing. Yep don't hate me. Anyways enough rambling lets MARCH ONTO THE STORY!**

"Another raid. Typical stuff," Thunder said while leaning his body to the cabin wall.

"You've experienced raids?" Gumball wondered.

Thunder nodded, "Every time i play the game, raiders always tried to raid my guild home. They failed because they low leveled," Thunder replied casually

"So where's your guild home?" Kat asked Thunder.

"Far away from here," Thunder answered, making Kat more curious.

"How many players in your guild?" Darwin inquired while holding his bow.

"Around 15, and they"re more high level than you guys," Thunder replied as his arms are behind his head.

"We could use some training to level up quickly," Penny suggested while she was holding her new staff.

They all agree by nodding their heads. They then got out of the cabin and walked to the woods. Thunder was behind them, looking out for monsters.

The forest was filled with fruit trees, making it a habitat for monsters and the perfect spot for leveling up.

A small blue slime dragon jumped infront of them making Gumball jumped to Darwin. The dragon had a weapon in its slimy and transparent body. Gumball looked at the dragons stats.

 **Slime Dragon (Blue)**

 **Lv: 5**

 **Has a shortsword in its transparent body**

 **Equipment: [Common] Rusty Shortsword**

The dragon roared at Gumball indicating that it wants to fight him. Gumball got his new sword and shield ready to strike. The dragon jumped to Gumball as he slashes it. The dragon fell down and whined at its injured part. Gumball then swung his sword to its neck, it's head fell to the ground while its body stood there.

 **Leveled up!**

Gumball sighed and picked the rusty shortsword, and gave it to Darwin. Darwin held the rusty shortsword as a text box appeared at his eyes.

 **Upgraded Class!: Ranger - Bow and Blade Ranger**

"Wait you can upgrade your classes?!" Darwin inquired while holding the sword, feeling that he can use it.

Thunder nodded, "It has many possibilities in this game. Including upgrading your class," Thunder informed.

"This game is AWESOME!" Darwin exclaimed, not realizing that they're stuck in the game, and its all about life and death.

They walked to the deeper side of the forest, looking for monsters. Thunder saw a camp near him, he went to check it out, so he checked the tent, until a person pointing his weapon.

"Who are YOU?!" The person exclaimed. Thunder turn his head around and saw the person's eye which was filled with rage. The person was a male humanoid lizard with spikes wearing a ragged but enchanted armor. The reptile was pointing his weapon to Thunder, which was a rugged but durable emerald buster sword with spiked crossguard and hilt.

Thunder stood there, but not in fear. He stood up as the reptile's sword was behind his neck. Thunder swung his sword before the reptile even make a move. The reptile was flew to a tree and crashed there. Thunder looked at his stats.

 **Alistair Miles**

 **(Unknown)**

 **Lv: 21**

 **Class: Knight**

 **Equipment: [Ultra Rare] Blade of Astra**

 **Skills/Abilities: Hilt Counter, Flash Swing**

The reptile stood up and charges at Thunder in full rage. Before it's late, Thunder held his sword with his palm by the blade, holding the incoming attack. He snatched the reptiles wrist as his wings spread out, he held the reptiles wrist with full force and flew straight up before doing a frontflip and threw the reptile to the ground.

The reptile passed out from the impact of the throw. Thunder landed on the ground, glaring at the reptile.

"I didn't even know Thunder was that protective.." Gumball whispered. All of them except Thunder nodded in agreement.

Thunder came to them and kept walking. he suddenly stopped, "Have you guys leveled up yet?" Thunder asked them. They nodded.

When they're walking to the cabin, a player stood there. The group except Thunder held out their weapons. The person was seemingly a human male with long half red and half white hair that's tied to a ponytail. He wore a pair of black leg warmers, pale-lilac samurai trousers and woven robes. Another layer of dark purple with orange as its inverted color robe was tied around his waist, also a pair of traditional samurai sandals. He wears a chest plate guard as well with his arm, which finished off with a thick layered shoulder guard and a strap attached to his torso.

The male turned his head and revealed his asian face that looked like he was half Japanese and half Filipino. He took his flaming katana out of his strap. Gumball and Thunder looked at his stats.

 **Akatsuki-Sama**

 **Luca Akatsuki**

 **Lv: 27**

 **Class: Samurai**

 **Equipment: [Ultra Rare] Flaming Katana, [Rare] Samurai Cape**

 **Skills/Abilities: Sonic Slash, Bloody Accel, Finishing Slash**

Before they attack, Thunder held them, "Wait, he seems familiar.." Thunder said. He averted his eyes to take a closer look of him. Until the male realize..

"Thunder?!" The male exclaimed and was not sure if he's correct.

"Luca?!" Thunder also exclaimed at the male known as Luca.

Gumball and the others slowly retrieved their weapons, not believing that the male was his friend. Thunder and Luca ran to eachother to get a closer look, they were right, it was their friend.

"Where have you been?" Thunder inquired.

"I was finding you," Luca calmly replied, "So, you invited them?"

"Well, yeah.." Thunder said while he was nervously rubbing the back of his head, "They're good friends, don't worry."

Gumball walked towards Thunder and Luca, "So is he.. one of your guild members?" Gumball inquired.

"Yep," Thunder replied, Luca put his katana back to his strap and nodded.

"Anyways, we're heading to the guild home. And these guys don't look like they're high level," Luca stated.

"We can train them," Thunder replied. Luca thinks for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"We should try raiding a dungeon," Luca suggested.

"Well, dungeons have good items so why not?" Darwin accepted.

"There's nearby dungeon here for starters, i guess you guys will go there," Thunder stated.

"Alright then, we're going to a dungeon!" Gumball exclaimed.

 **Chapter 4 COMPLETE! I would like to thank you for Superior Tennyson for their OC. And a big thank you for guest that actually is my friend from DeviantArt for their OC! I've been thinking for a cover of this story for a good while. So look out in my DeviantArt for the cover of this story!**

 **Thunder, OUT**

 **Thunder is owned by me**

 **Luca is owned by guest (Winged-Akatsuki on DA)**

 **Kat is owned by Anonomous Person**


	5. Hephaestus and Old Friends

**Now, i've been planning to do the character concept arts and the cover. Why? Well its because i'm a decent to good artist, and so you can know what they actually look like. I've also realized that we're running out of OCs, so i guess i can use mine? Well i have loads of OCs so why not use some of them? Enough chit chatting, its time to MARCH ONTO THE STORY!**

While they're finding the nearby dungeon. Thunder, Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Kat and Luca were walking east from the cabin.

"How far is your guild home anyways?" Kat asked.

"If we go to the guild home by walking nonstop. Then it will took a week or 2," Thunder informed.

"It's that far?!" Penny inquired. Thunder and Luca nodded.

"We've been walking for ages, how far is this dungeon anyways?" Darwin complained.

"It should be here.." Luca responded.

"There's the dungeon," Thunder said and pointed his finger to a cave.

"The dungeon is a cave?" Gumball inquired as he raise a eyebrow.

"Looks like a cave, but when you go inside it's a dungeon," Thunder responded while smiling.

"Okay then, lets go!" Darwin exclaimed happily. They proceeded to go to the dungeon.

The dungeon was dimly lit. Some torches were out, chains and cages were everywhere, and grasses were growing inside the dungeon. They walked into the dungeon, glancing around the enviroment.

"Is this how dungeon looks?" Penny inquired.

"Stop looking like a RPG noob, of course this is how dungeons look like," Thunder responded and smirked.

"Why do you ask anyways?" Luca said.

"I'm a bit scared.." Penny said and held Gumball's arm.

Kat and Darwin smirked for a moment, while Thunder and Luca rolled their eyes or shake their head.

"Anywho, where are the monsters?" Darwin inquired and glanced around, looking for any enemy.

Suddenly. 5 Goblins with leather tunics appeared with their wooden clubs. One of them stared at Darwin with full anger and hatred.

 **Horde of Goblins (5)**

 **Lv: 7**

 **Equipment: [Common] Wooden Club x5**

"Coincidence?" Darwin said.

Gumball took a fast swing at a goblin, killing it in a flash. Darwin drew his bow straight to the goblin's chest and shot it. Kat swung at a goblin, decapitating it in half. A goblin charged at Penny, Gumball in instinct swung his sword at the goblin, making it flew to the rocky wall.

"Phew, is that all?" Kat inquired in exhaustion.

"For now, there's more monsters in this dungeon than you thought there is," Thunder responded calmly.

They adventured to the dungeon, going deeper as the lights were gone, Gumball luckily brought a torch. Monsters per monster, they killed. Chest per chest, they find treasure. Until one chest caught their attention.

"What's this?" Gumball inquired while he looked through the inside of the chest. He held a red with hue of orange and yellow orb on his hands. Thunder's eye widen when he looked at the mysterious orb.

"Hephaestus..." Thunder murmered while his eyes are still widen completely.

"What?" Gumball responded as he turn his head to face Thunder.

"Let me hold the orb," Thunder ordered. Gumball gave him the orb.

Thunder stared at the orb with full fear, "The lava orb.." Thunder quietly said but his friends can still hear him.

"Hephaestus the lava boss.. this is his heart.." Thunder continued.

They were confused on Thunder's words. Not knowing that the orb was the vital part of the lava boss that Thunder knew.

"We must go, NOW!" Thunder exclaimed and ran outside, his friends followed him.

Thunder spread his wings out and held their friends. He flew up and started to fly towards the volcano.

"Where are we going?!" Penny exclaimed.

"To the volcano, a boss i know is dying!" Thunder responded and dodged a tall tree, "The orb is his heart! We need that to save him!" Thunder added and continue to fly towards the volcano.

Once they made it to the volcano, Thunder held the orb and ran to the boss. The boss that Thunder previously mentioned known as Hephaestus. The boss was a coal humanoid with red eyes and has the size of Hector, it was breathing heavily while lying down.

"Thunder..." Hephaestus whispered and spew out lava from its mouth.

"Hephaestus, here is your heart.." Thunder responded and gave Hephaestus its heart. It held the orb to its chest as it began glowing brightly. The orb was sented to its chest and sat down.

"Those obnoxious game creator..." Hephaestus murmered.

"Thank you Thunder. As a gift for your help, what will the almighty coal giant will do?" Hephaestus inquired.

"Please, i would like you to upgrade my friends equipment," Thunder responded.

"Who's equipment will be upgraded?" Hephaestus wondered.

"Here is the player that will have a upgrade," Thunder responded and stepped back to let Gumball, Kat, and Darwin be shown.

"Ah.. i only be capable of upgrading 2 equipments," Hephaestus said. Gumball stepped back and let Kat and Darwin's weapon be upgraded.

Darwin and Kat gave their weapons to the boss. The coal humanoid took some of his flesh off and put it on their weapons. Then it gave the upgraded weapons to them.

 **Equipment upgraded!: Hunter's Long Bow - Charcoal Bow**

 **Equipment upgraded!: White Broadsword - Coal Broadsword**

"Um.. are you gonna be okay?" Darwin asked the boss while holding his upgraded bow.

"No worries, young Ranger, i can regenerate." Hephaestus responded and smiled.

"Hephaestus, we will leave you and we will start our adventure. Are we allowed?" Thunder asked for permission.

"You are allowed to adventure, young team. Let your adventurous side taken controll!" Hephaestus responded.

Thunder nodded and held all of his friends as he flew outside of the volcano. He glanced at Hephaestus waving, he waved back. Once they've made it to the field, far from the cabin. Thunder looked around.

"It's getting late, we should camp here," Thunder suggested. The sun was going to set, so Gumball picked up some dry wood. He stack it as Luca drew his katana and put the blade on top of the wood, making a fire. Luca then retrieved his katana back to his strap.

The fire's blaze was enough for them to warm up in night. Thunder sat down next to Darwin and Luca.

"Anyways, Luca. How did you came all the way from the guild home to the cabin?" Thunder asked.

"I was adventuring when you're gone," Luca responded and laughed nervously.

"So, all of your guild members are high leveled?" Gumball asked while Penny's head was resting on his shoulder.

Thunder nodded, "All of our members's level are level 18-80. I'm the leader so that's pretty much why my level is really high," Thunder responded.

Gumball didn't said any word. He instead stared at the dark sky, filled with stars.

"Anybody tired or sleepy..?" Darwin said as he yawns and lie down.

"It's been a long day, we should get rest so we can go to the guild house.." Thunder responded and fell down to the ground, sleeping instantly.

They all agree and tried to sleep. They eventually fell asleep. Gumball and Penny was the only persons that didn't sleep.

"Gumball, are we gonna be alright? You know with the monsters and raiders stuff," Penny inquired.

"Don't worry, we're gonna be alright. If you have me," Gumball responded and wrapped his arms around Penny. They finally fell asleep.

 _Next day..._

Thunder woke up to see some of his new guild members are wielding their weapons at 2 players. He looked closely and find them familiar.

The first person was male blue cat similar to him, but with neck height hair going backwards. He had a purple dark armor made of dragon scales. The helmet was the replica of the dragon's head, the person's head was at the dragons mouth. The shoulder guards has 2 claws on each side of the shoulder guard. The armor itself were obviously made from purple dragon scales. The player was holding his spear that has a dragon head with glowing red eyes on the cross guard and and with leather handle, and a small fire on the edge of the hilt.

The second person was a male crow with a scar on the forehead to his eye and a second scar on his right chest. He was wearing a black long sleeved tunic with gray trousers tightened at his ankle but was loosen everywhere else. He has

an amulet made from silver with a light blue radiant crystal on the center.

Thunder looked at their stats at the first figure.

 **Ragnarok23**

 **Ragnarok Stephen Mizazaki**

 **Lv: 41**

 **Class: Dragoon**

 **Equipment: [Legendary] Dragon Spear**

 **Skills/Abilities: Dragon Blast, Draco Erupter, Fire Breath, Winged Knight**

And then the second person.

 **BlackBirdDon**

 **Don (Unknown)**

 **Lv: 38**

 **Class: Monk**

 **Equipment: [Legendary] Holy Fire Amulet**

 **Skills/Abilities: Holy Fire Guard, Holy Fire Fist, Core Silence**

Before the team attacked the two person, Thunder stopped them, "Wait, they're my guild members," Thunder informed.

The first person took off his helmet and revealed his JapaDian face (Japanese and Canadian), "Like 8 said a million times. We're not enemies!" The feline known as Ragnarok exclaimed.

The team retrieved their weapons, "Are you sure?" Kat inquired. Thunder nodded and the 2 players came to their camp.

"So how did you find us?" Thunder asked the crow known as Don.

"We saw you flying to the volcano so we're here to check if you're good or not," Don responded calmly.

"Yeah, we should get going though, we need to go to the guild home," Rag said.

 **Am i running to your current- Oh i didn't see you there, i was singing my favorite song called Tidal Waves by Itro ft. Kèdo Rebelle. It's a pretty catchy song if you ask me. Anyways, i would like to thank you for Bearmans giving me his OC, i also recommend you checking his stories out. Its similar to mine though. I also revealed my OC Ragnarok or Rag. becuse we're running out of OCs lately.**

 **Thunder. OUT**

 **Thunder and Rag is owned by me**

 **Kat is owned by Anonomous Person**

 **Luca is owned by Winged-Akatsuki**

 **Don is owned by Bearmans**


	6. First Boss

**Okay i've been a little busy so chapters will take a while and there's a chance that it will be short.** **For chatting with Bearmans and PheonixxNinja, i can't log into Skype so it seems we can only PM or chat using the app version. I also recommend you reading their stories, because all of them are freaking awesome! Anyways lets MARCH ONTO THE STORY!**

Is anyone hungry?" Penny asked while her hands are holding her stomach.

"Crap, i forgot to buy food!" Thunder exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do now?!" Luca said.

"Oh yeah, i forgot i just caught some tunas and picked some fruits," Don responded and picked his bag up and searchs it. He let out 6 tunas and 3 apples and put it onto the ground.

"Thank god we're saved.." Kat said with a relieved voice.

Luca draw his katana again and lit the dry wood as fire blazed in their eyes. Thunder picked up the tunas and put it near the fire so it can cook.

"I'll go pick some berries," Rag said and headed off to the woods to pick blueberries in the bush near the team.

Darwin held a stick and flipped one of the tuna, "Man, this smell delicious~" Darwin said and licked his lips.

"Hey guys, i picked some blueberries and mangos," Rag stated while his arms are holding the fruits and berries.

"I also bring bowls from yesterday," Gumball said and put 6 bowls to the ground.

Thunder grabbed the cooked tunas and put it to the bowls. He crushed the blueberries and put it to the bowls.

 **Cooked Tuna and blueberries**

 **Unique combination of consumption.**

He brings the bowl to Penny, Gumball, Darwin, Kat, Luca, and Don. They all started to eat it while Rag and Thunder were eating fruits. Darwin devoured the tuna in a second and licked the bowl as he sighed in relief even though all of them are looking at him, confused.

Gumball crushed the tuna and mixed it with the berries, after that he put the mixed mush to his palm and ate it, "This is actually a good combination, huh," Gumball admitted and licked his palm.

[I wouldn't recommend the combination by the way. It's really gross even though the characters kinda liked it]

After eating the food, they talked about some things.

"Say Don, when did you join the guild?" Darwin asked.

"Well they only recruit players level 18 minimal. I joined the guild when i was level 20," Don responded.

"But you guys are low leveled, how did you get the invitation?" Rag inquired to Gumball, Darwin, Penny and Kat.

"I invite them because they're my good friends," Thunder responded.

"Fair enough," Rag said.

They all get ready to adventure. Gumball and Darwin bring the bags full of resources. While Thunder, Luca, Don and Rag were leading.

"We should defeat some bosses while adventuring, they'll get more EXPs and eventually level up to level 18," Luca suggested. The others agreed.

The team walked to the deep woods, not knowing what will they find.

"What's the first boss?" Kat asked.

"The first boss is from the deep woods which we were currently in. The boss's name is Mosstone." Thunder informed.

"The boss fights with its arms that made of stone and can sent critical swings. And grass whips that can wrap you or whip you," Don added.

"The first bosa is that hard?!" Penny said in confusion.

"Well, it's only for players level 6-10," Luca responded and shrugged.

Out of nowhere. A stone golem with moss all over its body stepped fowards. It was almost the size lf Mr. Rex, but slightly bigger. The golem roared at the team furiously. Thunder, Luca, Don and Rag stepped back and let the low level players fight with it.

 **Mosstone**

 **1st boss**

 **Difficulty: Easy**

 **Recommended Lv: 6-10**

Gumball pull out his sword and shield, Darwin drew his bow as fire was litted on the tip of the arrow, Kat had her sword ready, Penny's staff was glowing brightly when she wields it.

The golem pull out a boulder and throw it at Gumball. He dodged it and charged at the golem, he leaped foward and held its moss. He tried to climb but the golem was moving furiously as Gumball was sent flying and fell to the ground. The golem summoned its whip and threw it at Gumball, making him stuck.

 **Awesomefeline15**

 **HP 200/129**

 **Has stuck effect for 5 minutes**

Penny went straight to Gumball and she raises her staff as pink aura was sented to Gumball, making him healed and the bad effect was banished. Darwin shotted an flaming arrow straight to the golems eye, the arrow hitted the eye and was growling as it held its injured eye, and pull the arrow off and threw it to the ground.

Kat leaped foward to the golem's leg and parkour it to its head.

 **Parkour Boost**

Kat held one of the moss and swing it as she landed on its arm which was moving constantly, she leaped to its head and held herself so she can't fall. She gripped her hand and fell on the golem's face as she stab her sword to its eye. The golem roared making Kat fell to the ground, but she landed perfectly.

Darwin focused on his next shot. Her vision was nothing but the golem and his upgraded bow.

 **[Fire] Arrow Rain**

He release the arrow to the sky, fire tipped arrow rains on the golem as it tried to put the flame off since the moss can get burned. The arrows are enough to make the golem weak, it whips its grass whip to Darwin, but Gumball quickly cutted the whip with his broadsword.

"They're special, aren't they?" Thunder said while observating the battle.

"Yes, they have potential in their hearts," Rag responded.

"Try not to be formal, Rag," Don said and playfully pushes his arm.

"My apologies, young bird," Rag responded and bowed to Don, making them laugh.

"You guys seems to be good friends, " Luca commented while chuckling.

A boulder was sent to Penny. Gumball quickly ran infront of Penny, holding the boulder with all of his might.

 **Skill unlocked!: Great Strength**

Gumball threw the boulder to the golem making it fell to the ground, finally defeated. Penny was shook, she immediately held Gumball in fear. Darwin looked at the golem, an item was sented to Darwin.

 **Item obtained!: Moss Gauntlets**

Darwin wore the item as he felt the strength in his hand. He shot an arrow as it flew very far away, he was amazed by it.

"We're now ready for the next boss!" They exclaimed happily.

 **Chapter 6, cleared. Sorry if it's short, i was busy at this time so yeah. I also wants some actions in this chapter since the last ones has minor actions. I do plan on drawing the characters and the cover, but i haven't made it yet. I kinda felt bad when i didn't introduce any OCs, but it will be revealed in later chapters, so don't worry!**

 **Thunder, OUT**

 **Thunder and Rag is owned by me**

 **Don was owned by Bearmans**

 **Luca was owned by Winged-Akatsuki**

 **Kat was owned by Anonomous Person**


	7. Twin Brother and Redeemer

**Soo.. umm.. yeah, sorry for leaving this story behind, i have a terrible writers block until now. Moreover, atleast i made a chapter! So, yeah.. my brain's kinda blank *brain starts working*. Ahem, i've now made a new story here in called Zombie Outbreak, just one person submitted their OCs so i recommend you guys to submit your OCs to the story if you like zombie related stories! Here's some spoilers, there's action, yeah not that big, but theres action. Enough chit chatting lets MARCH ONTO THE STORY! *Falls down after stepping on a small puddle***

 _A couple days of leveling up later.._

Gumball shuffles to the side and swings his iron longsword to an armored goblin, the goblin was hitted as it reeled backwards and falls down, then it dissapears in a puff of smoke.

"Man, this is getting really boring," Darwin complained as he dodges another goblin by kneeling, he draw his charcoal bow with golden fittings as blue fire started to lit up on the arrow's tip, he release the arrow and hitted the goblin by it's chest. Darwin stands up and stared at the goblin howling in pain before dissapearing in puff of smoke again.

"Yeah, we should get to LVL 15 dungeons," Gumball responded before sending a pierce swing to a goblin.

"You got that right," Penny said as she raises his staff made from gray mythical wood with a shade of blue, making a radiant healing light which made the team fully healed.

"We can do a long conversation when battling, that's how easy it is," Darwin joked, he shuffles behind the goblin and shoots it by the head.

 _Meanwhile, outside of the dungeon_..

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" Thunder exclaimed as he made a scissor sign while sitting with Rag.

"Aw man, i lose.." Rag said while his hands made a paper sign.

"Haha, yeah Raggo," Thunder joked before stretching.

"Is it me or are they taking a long time in the dungeon?" Don inquired while sitting on a massive stone.

"We just got here," Luca responded while cross sitting below a tree on the green grass, his eyes are closed as he took a deep breath before letting the breath out, "It's really calming here.."

"Mmhmm, very peaceful," Rag said while glancing around the enviroment their currently at.

"Hey guys," Kat greeted the high level players after bursting out from a forest. She now wore a durable leather tunic with shoulder guards, chestplate and thigh plates (is that how you called it?) made purely from strong metal, black trousers that was slightly baggy and durable boots. She was holding her broadsword with diamond edges and square crossguard with metal handle and a spiky hilt made from gold.

"Ah, i see that you have found armor and a new sword right?" Rag said while looking at Kat.

"Yeah, i also found some health potions and mana potions," Kat said as she put 4 red healing potions and 3 blue mana potions on the ground near the group.

"Nice, this will be useful later," Thunder said and grab one of the healing potions.

After sometime, Gumball, Darwin, and Penny came back to the group.

"You're back," Don said.

"Yeah, the dungeon's boring," Gumball complained. Darwin and Penny nodded in unison.

 **Awesomefeline1** **5**

 **Gumball Tristopher Watterson**

 **LVL: 16**

 **Class: Hero**

 **Equipments: [Rare] Iron Longsword, [Rare] Dragon Scale Shield**

 **Skills/Abilities: Heavy Swing [Lv 4] Great Strength [Lv 3]**

 **Sweet_Angel01**

 **Penny Fitzgerald**

 **LVL: 14**

 **Class: Cleric**

 **Equipments: [Uncommon] Mythical Staff, [Rare] Health Book**

 **Skills/Abilities: Healing Aura [Lv 5] Hope Shield [Lv 2]**

 **Theory_Of_WalkingGoldfish**

 **Darwin Watterson**

 **LVL: 16**

 **Class: Bow and Blade Ranger**

 **Equipment: [Rare] Charcoal Bow {Mythical Fire enchantment}, [Uncommon] Iron Shortsword** **, [Uncommon] Moss Gauntlets**

 **Skills/Abilities: [Mythical Fire] Arrow Rain [Lv 7] Whirlwind Shot [Lv 5]**

"Oh really?" Thunder asked just to make sure as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're only goblins, not slime dragons.." Darwin ranted while he has his arms crossed.

"Well, we should get going, i have a list of bosses that are in this game, Araknoth is not included by the way," Don said and handed a paper with the list of all bosses in the game.

Gumball took a peek of it as his jaw was dropped, "35 BOSSES?!? THIS IS GONNA BE HECK OF A JOURNEY!!" Gumball shouted while his eyes are fully widen.

"Dude it's not that much.." Rag claimed.

"Yeah.. but still, we're gonna be in this game for a looong time," Gumball responded to Rag.

"There's even bosses from Japanese lores and myths," Thunder informed while slightly smiling.

"Yeah, it's not like any RPGs, they added myths, monsters.." Darwin said while looking at all of the bosses names.

"And some original ones too," Gumball said.

"Yeah, like Hephaestus, he's a pretty chill dude when you befriend him," Thunder claimed.

"Wait, Hephaestus's a guy?" Gumball asked, not sure if he's fond with the gender of bosses.

"Yep, bosses actually has genders, Hephaestus said he's a guy," Thunder said.

"That's a bit weird.." Penny claimed and shrugs.

"Agreed," Kat said.

Don snatches the map back to him and looked at the map, "Your next boss is from the ocean."

"Sirenill? The Mermaid who lives in the shore of the beach right?" Luca said.

"Yep, and it's not far from here," Don informed.

"Well, it's getting late, we should walk for a while before it gets night," Luca stated.

"Yeah," Thunder agreed and stands up, making his golden wings spread a little, he picks up his gigantic broadsword and started walking.

The team began packing up by bringing their weapons, and items they had collected and quickly follows Thunder to south. The landscape was vast, flowers were everywhere aswell as fruit trees and berry bushes, which maybe is their jackpot.

Night falls very quickly, wolves started to howl as sound of Owls and silence were everywhere. Uniquely enough, a red moon was shining radiantly as the wolves howl started to become more ferocious, monsters were starting to spawn in a very alarming rate. Thunder glanced at the red moons and sighs.

"Is that a blood moon?" Kat asked.

"Not just any blood moon, there's really strong boss coming to terrorize us.." Don responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Gumball said which makes the team stop walking.

"A boss named Death Moon, he's an event boss.."

"He only appeared when the blood moon has risen.."

"Every player literally wants to defeat him, but he's only for LVL 50 and up.." Thunder said.

"Thunder and my twin brother already defeated him," Rag stated.

"Yeah, we got the Terronic Amulet, which only works on Necromancers," Thunder said as he pulls out an amulet with a dark red flat pendant with a bright red pentagram.

 **[Legendary] Terronic Amulet {Necromancer}**

 **Only obtainable when defeating a certain event boss**

 **Gives plus five necromancic magic**

"Wow, only works on Necromancers right?" Darwin complimented the amulet, Thunder nodded.

Upon talking. An anthromorphic character descented from the blood moon, the character was the same species as Thunder and Rag, with their dark colored hair and red-orange oval nose. However, they were blocky in some body parts. The half of their face was covered in black fur while their pupils are black with bright yellow stripes surrounding their eye color which also was bright yellow, the figure smiled revealing their sharp and jagged teeth with their long and wide smile on their face. Unlike any other bosses, they wear a white tunic with a opened brown leather coat with furs on the collar and wrist with dark blue trousers. 4 Shadow spider-like limbs with pointy ends sprouted from their back.

"Death Moon.." The higher level players muttered in unison, while the new players was tilting their heads slightly in pure confusion.

"Why hello there MORTALS..." Death Moon greeted creepily.

"Is this the Death Moon dude you're talking about?" Darwin asked in confusion.

 **Death Moon**

 **Event Boss**

 **HP: 82500/82500**

 **Difficulty: Super Extreme**

 **Recommended** **LVL: 50-100**

 **Obtainable: [Legendary]Terronic Amulet**

"Whelp, we're screwed," Gumball predicted.

"Agreed," Kat said while nodding.

"Hm... you mortals seems weak, i only came for the higher level ones.." Death Moon said before glancing to another team of higher level players, "Heheh.. you'll be ingulp in darkness mortals.." Death Moon said to the higher level players.

Death Moon goes straight up to the sky and fly towards west. The higher level teams quickly follow him as fast as they could.

"And it looks like we're not screwed," Gumball said in shock and relief.

"Why did he spare us?" Penny inquired.

"He only battles with higher level players, he usually spare lower level ones," Rag informed.

"Well, atleast we're lucky enough to get spared," Darwin said.

"We need to camp here, not many monsters are spawing at this area," Luca stated as he prepares his flaming katana.

"Already collected firewood," Kat said while firewood are on his arms.

"Nice, put them there and i'll burn them up to make some fire," Luca said. Kat drops the firewood as Luca swings his katana which made a blaze on the firewood.

"Nice skills," Thunder complimented yet joked, he sit down and stares at the fire.

 _3 Hours later..._

Most of them are sleeping, most of them, but Rag was still fully awake. He looked at the west to see the players trying to defeat Death Moon, he saw some of them launching to the air or was being stabbed by Death Moons pointy and sharp limbs.

"Gary.." He said someones name, which maybe his twin brother's name.

A shadow walked across the land, they glance at Rag before their eyes become wide. Rag look closely to the figure as his eyes were also beginning to widen.

The figure waves their hand to Rag, Rag also waves his hand. The figure smiled and dissapears.

"I knew you're here.." Rag whispered to himself as he began to fall asleep.

 _Next day..._

Rag was sleeping peacefully, until he heard a faint, "WHO ARE YOU?!" Which maybe from Gumball. He woke up and glanced at the team, he saw the lower levels wielding their weapons to a player. He stands up and looked at the person, he was shocked that it was his twin brother.

He has the same features as Rag also with the heights but with spiky hair and a small goatee and a scar on his the right side of his lips. He wears a bloodshot red leather long sleeved robe with golden marks on the edge of the leather cloth, the robe was tied with a single gold attachment on it on the chest, underneath that was a dark red sleeveless tunic and black trousers and footwear made purely from hardened metal-like blood. He was holding a demonic spell book and a blood red staff with 13 Zodiac symbols on the staff with a pentagram levitating above the staff as a pentagram was summoned on the ground.

"Why are you here?!" Gumball shouted at the man.

"Gary?!" Rag said to the man, unsure it was him or not. The figure nodded indicating his name as Gary.

 **GarekoShadmonic**

 **Garreth Michael Mizazaki**

 **LVL: 63**

 **Class: Necromancer**

 **Equipment: [Legendary] Zodiac Staff, [Ultra Rare] Demonical Necromance Book, [Legendary] Terronic Amulet**

 **Skills/Abilities: Zodiac Summon, Undead Revival, Wither Touch, Penta-Ram Summon**

"Look, i'm his twin brother, no need for any violence," Gary claimed.

While the others already retrieved their weapons, Gumball was still wielding his while glaring at Gary, "DON'T YOU TRY TO MAKE ME BELIEVE IT!!" Gumball angrily shouted.

"He's my brother," Rag calmly stated.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Gumball shouted, which made Thunder take a step forward as he wrap his arms around Gumball's chest to prevent him attacking.

"LET ME GO!" Gumball shouted at Thunder while struggling to get free from his bodylock.

"Gumball, please make up your mind! He's Rag's twin brother!" Thunder exclaimed while trying to endure Gumball's constant struggles.

"Please believe me," Gary calmly said.

"Ugh, alright i give you a chance.." Gumball murmered, in result he's free from Thunder's lock.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Thunder said.

"I wanted a real battle.." Gumball admitted.

Rag walked towards Gary aswell as Gary, they do their special handshake and ended with a clap. Then they looked at the team, "Meet Gary," Rag introduce to Gary.

"Sup?" Gary casually said and waved at them.

"Anyways, we're going to the boss, Sirenill right? Well then let's go!" Darwin reminded them while preparing his bow.

"You guys are going to battle Sirenill?" Gary asked in slight confusion.

"Yeah," Luca responded.

"Alright then lets go!" Thunder exclaimed.

They've made it to the shore, the team was glancing around to find the boss, until a faint scream and a "HELP!" shout approached. The team trade glances and nodded as they sprint to the source of the voice were.

When they made it, it turns out Kali was trying to battle Sirenill, her leg are injured aswell as her arm. She tried to attack the boss with her silver pata by lunging to it and punches it, but she got smacked by the tail fin as she was sent to a tree, "Ughh.."

 **Amara**

 **Kali Dulai**

 **LVL: 23**

 **Class: Engineer**

 **Equipment: [Rare] Silver Pata {Diamond reinforcement}, [Rare] Steampunk Time Watch**

 **Skills/Abilities: Time Reduction [Lv 10] Steam Flash [Lv 7] Double Swing [Lv 5]**

"Anybody?" Kali asked weakly while she was falling down from the tree she has landed on.

The mermaid/siren was charging in for a pierce swing, it launches its fist to Kali. Before she could get crushed, Rag ran to her as dragon wings sprouted from his back.

 **Winged Knight**

Rag's wings are holding the mermaid's attack, he endure the pain as he glanced at Kali, "Run..!" He requested.

Kali nodded and ran to the group, leaving Rag with the boss. The boss growled as it releases a high pitched sound which made Rag clenching his ears. Then the sound was gone as they we're relieved by that.

"It's time to fight!" Gumball said.

"Lets do this!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kat agreed.

"I'm ready!" Penny stated.

The lower levels then runs to the boss which was 4x bigger than themselves.

 **Sirenill**

 **5th boss**

 **HP: 970/970**

 **Difficulty: Insane**

 **LVL: 15-25**

 **Obtainable: [Rare] Water Scythe [Rare] Wave Pendant**

Kali made it to the group as she looks at them, "Why did you save me..?" She asked.

"I don't want to see someone getting brutally crushed by a fist," Thunder said and shrugs.

"I hope you won't get mad at me," Kali muttered, then faces at Rag, "Thanks for saving me, by the way.." She thanked Rag.

"No problem," Rag responded.

 _At the guild home.._

"YOU ARE A DISGUST! YOU JUST LEFT US LIKE THAT?!" A voice shouted.

The person who was being yelled was a goat in the guild home.

"AND YOU THINK YOUR FUCKING GOATEE WILL HELP YOU?!"

"Gaze, please!" Another voice spoke while trying to calm down the one who was yelling.

 ***Gets up from the puddle* Phew, anyways, another cliffhanger? Yeah yeah yeah, i know i'm evil. Like i said, i recommend you to submit your OCs to my new story called Zombie Outbreak if you like or love zombie themed stories. Man this took a long time even though i finished this in a day, amazing right? Anyways, we have another of my OC named Gary and the female who was named Kali who redeemed herself. And who was that person that was getting yelled at? What did they do that made them mad? Find out in later chapters..**

 **Thunder, OUT *Dissapears in a puff of smoke***

 **Thunder, Rag, Gary, 2 mysterious persons belongs to me**

 **Luca belongs to Winged-Akatsuki**

 **Kat belongs to Anonomous Person**

 **Don and the mysterious goat belongs to Bearmans**


	8. IMPORTANT! Please Read!

**Hey guys! This is Thunder and this is not a real chapter. Now, i have to cancel this story and moved to a new one called "DracoBurst Online" which is the same thing, except better. I cancel this story due to lack of ideas, overadding OCs, short chapters, and only focusing on my OC and the higher level ones. They're the problems this story has, and i don't like it. So i'll** **remake it to a better one, which i mentioned earlier. Anywho sorry guys for this and i hope you'll understand even though this will get a remake.**

 **-Thunder**


End file.
